youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The Timeline of the Young Justice series (which takes place in Earth-16 of the DC Multiverse), is a chronological representation of the show's continuity. Producer Greg Weisman keeps a timeline document that the show's writers and producers use while creating the series. On December 3, 2010, this document was 139 pages long.Weisman, Greg (2010-12-03). Question #12739. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-27. On January 28, 2011, the document was 149 pages long.Weisman, Greg (2011-01-28). Question #12915. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-27. Note: In this timeline the current year of the series is assumed to be 2011, the current year in the real world. During the episode "Schooled", a school photo that reads "2011 Gotham Academy Mathlete Honoree Dick Grayson" can be seen in a trophy cabinet. Many other dates are calculated backwards from this. 19th century * 1876: Martian Manhunter is born in Mars. 20th century 00's * 1905: Kent Nelson is born. 10's * 1919: Jay Garrick is born. 20's * 1921: Wonder Woman is born. 40's * The Justice Society is active. * 1943: The first Black Canary is born. * 1946: Kent Nelson stops wearing the Helmet of Fate, retiring from his position as Doctor Fate. 60's * 1963: Miss Martian is born. 70's * 1971: John Zatara is born. * 1976: Barry Allen (The Flash) is born. * 1978: Kal-El (Superman) is born on Krypton. * 1979: Bruce Wayne (Batman) is born. * 1979: Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) is born. 80's * 1987: The second Black Canary is born. 90's * 1992: Cheshire is born. * 1993: Mammoth is born. * 1993: Roy Harper (Speedy/Red Arrow) is born. * 1993: Shimmer is born. * 1994: Icicle Jr. is born. * 1995: Garth is born. * 1995: Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is born in Shayeris, a city in Atlantis. * 1995: Tula is born. * 1996: Artemis Crock (Artemis) is born. * 1996: Wally West (Kid Flash) is born. * 1998: Dick Grayson (Robin) is born. * 1999: Lagoon Boy is born. * 1999: Superman starts his career at the age of 21. 21st century * 2000: Batman begins his career at the age of 21. * 2001: Billy Batson (Captain Marvel) is born. * 2004: The Justice League is founded by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. * 2005: Paula Crock begins serving her prison sentence.''Young Justice'' #7, "Rabbit Holes" * 2007: After the tragedy at Haley's Circus, Robin begins his career at age 9. * 2007: Aqualad begins his manditory military service. * 2007: The Justice League becomes known to the public. * 2008: Speedy starts his career. * 2009: Kid Flash and Aqualad start their careers. * 2010: Billy Batson becomes Captain Marvel 2011 March * March 14th: Superman is successfully cloned creating Superboy by Project Cadmus June * June 19, 00:43 ECT: On Santa Prisca, Bane is soundly beaten by Kobra's champion Mammoth, who has been enhanced with Kobra Venom. * June 27 (approx): Aqualad goes on leave from Poseidonis. July * July 4, 12:00 EDT: Batman and Robin defeat Mr. Freeze, who was attacking park goers in Gotham City. * July 4, 9:01 PDT: Green Arrow and Speedy defeat Icicle Jr. on Capstone Bridge in Star City. * July 4, 6:02 HST: Aquaman and Aqualad defeat Killer Frost aboard a naval battleship in Pearl Harbor. * July 4, 11:03 CDT: The Flash and Kid Flash defeat Captain Cold, who was stealing diamonds in Central City. * July 4, 14:00 EDT: Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and the Flash bring their partners Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash to the Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C. and are welcomed by Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. Speedy is angered by events in the Hall of Justice and quits. The Justice League departs to battle Wotan before he can eclipse the Sun with the Amulet of Aten. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin go on an unsanctioned mission to Project Cadmus. They release and recruit Superboy to their side, ''Young Justice'' #0, "Stopover" download several files, and destroy a two-story building. * July 5, 00:39:16 EDT: Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and Superboy declare they are forming a team. Batman states he will make his formal decision on the matter in three days. * July 5, 05:17:16 CDT: Kid Flash brings Superboy to stay at the West home in Central City. * July 5, 12:41:16 UTC-03: Aqualad and Aquaman patrol the Atlantic Ocean. * July 5, 22:58:16 CDT: Wally West and Superboy go to sleep. * July 6, 08:12:16 CDT: Wally West wakes up to find Superboy sleeping in his closet standing up. * July 6, 10:05:16 CDT: Wally West and Superboy begin watching television. * July 6, 13:25:16 CDT: Wally West and Superboy are still watching television. * July 6, 16:45:16 CDT: Mary West declares Wally West and Superboy are going to do something outside the next morning. Wally West receives a charge card from Batman. * July 7, 10:09:16 CDT: Tommy and Tuppence Terror enter the Gemini Gems Jewelry & Watches store in the Central City Mall. Wally West and Superboy enter Forever Sixteen Suburban Outfitters. * July 7, 11:11:16 EDT: At Wayne Manor, in Gotham City, Dick Grayson's patience wears thin. Alfred Pennyworth reassures him Batman will make his decision on time. * July 7, 10:13:16 CDT: Tommy and Tuppence Terror steal a $2000 necklace and cause a disturbance, prompting Wally West and Superboy to act. * July 8, 8:04 EDT: Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Robin, and Superboy are brought to Mount Justice, their team's headquarters. * July 8, 08:05:16 EDT: Batman declares the new team will be made of five, and introduces the boys to Miss Martian. * July 8, 08:09:15 EDT: After Miss Martian is introduced to the rest of the team, she and Superboy explore The Cave. Afterwards, Superboy is left alone in the Cave and encounters Snapper Carr and the Joker.''Young Justice'' #1, "Haunted" * July 8, 11:28 EDT: Superboy and Snapper Carr are bound and gagged by the Joker.''Young Justice'' #2, "Monkey Business" * July 8, 13:11 EDT: The G-Gnome responsible for showing Superboy the history of Mount Justice is returned to Cadmus. * July 8, 22:14 EDT: The League of Shadows meeting.''Young Justice'' #3, "Hack and You Shall Find" * July 9, 13:28 CDT: Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin meet at Cafe Sugar to discuss a recent string of assassinations of CEOs that Robin believes is connected to The League of Shadows. * July 9, 19:54 CDT: Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad stake out the office of the CEO they believe is next on The League of Shadows list. * July 9, 22:12 CDT: Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad are held captive by Black Spider and Hook until they break free.''Young Justice'' #4, "By Hook or By Web" * July 10, 22:12 EDT: Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad are at Mount Justice when a news report tells of the CEO's disappearance. * July 17, 23:16 PDT: Speedy disrupts another one of Brick's operations. Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash appear to assist and recruit Speedy. Brick is defeated and Speedy declines the offer. * July 18, 11:16 EDT: T.O. Morrow and Brom Stikk dispatch Mr. Twister to Happy Harbor to locate and reprogram Red Tornado. It encounters Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian instead and is destroyed. The remains are confiscated. * July 20, 21:32 EDT: Kid Flash and Miss Martian decide to go camping. She then invites the rest of the team. Aqualad and Kid Flash later recount their origins. Superboy reveals that he always thinks about "destroying Superman".''Young Justice'' #5, "What's The Story?" * July 20, 23:09 EDT: Later on while still camping, Robin remembers his origin story, while Miss Martian recounts hers.''Young Justice'' #6, "Fears" * July 22, 20:08 ECT: The team conducts their first mission on Santa Prisca and uncovers another conspiracy, involving Kobra, Sportsmaster, and a new neo-steroid made from Venom and the Blockbuster formula. The team appoints Aqualad as their new leader. * July 23, 10:01 EDT: The team's first mission debriefing with Batman is held in the Cave. Around the same time, Sportsmaster reports to the Light. * July 25 (approx): Dr. Serling Roquette is abducted by the League of Shadows. * July 25, 13:21 MDT: The team is sent to Salt Flats, Colorado to stop Psycho-Pirate from stealing a canister of plutonium. Atomic Skull arrives and battles The team. The Team captures Psycho-Pirate and retrieves the canister, but Atomic Skull escapes.''Young Justice'' Free Comic Book Day Special, "Face Your Fears" * July 27, 21:57 CDT: Kent Nelson walks to Madame Xanadu's parlor in New Orleans for a reading. * July 31, 17:29 EDT: After Artemis' mother is released from prison, Artemis picks her up at a bus stop in Gotham City. * July 31, 20:11 EDT: Artemis and her mother sit down for dinner. * July 31, 22:46 EDT: Artemis begins being a costumed vigilante. August * August 1, 21:52 EDT: Artemis fights crime in Gotham. * August 2, 23:04 EDT: Artemis continues to fight crime in Gotham. * August 3, 07:38 EDT: Superman and Superboy respond to a bridge incident in Metropolis. * August 3, 13:06 EDT: Superboy, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter arrive at the Cave. * August 3, 20:08 EDT: Young Justice is deployed to Litchfield County to safeguard two S.T.A.R. Labs vans. * August 3, 21:18 EDT: Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent meet at Bibbo's in Metropolis for a talk. * August 3, 21:21 EDT: Superboy meets Professor Ivo and Amazo aboard a train near Gotham City. * August 3, 21:24 EDT: Artemis sees Superboy collide with Gotham Academy and goes to investigate. * August 4, 01:06 EDT: The team is debriefed on the Amazo mission at the Cave. * August 7, 23:49 ECT: Red Arrow infiltrates Infinity Island and extracts Dr. Serling Roquette. * August 8, 09:58 EDT: Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian relax on the beach near Mount Justice. * August 8, 09:00 CDT: In Central City, Wally West starts his first day as a sophomore in high school. * August 8, 21:38 EDT: Miami Beach University is destroyed by the League of Shadows' Utility Fog. * August 8, 21:53 EDT: The team guards Dr. Roquette at Happy Harbor High School. * August 8, 21:57 EDT: Robin and Superboy arrive at the remains of S.T.A.R. Labs in Philadelphia. * August 9, 01:16 EDT: Artemis teleports to Gotham City and is confronted by Red Arrow. * August 19, 19:39 EDT: Red Tornado reveals to the team that Kent Nelson has been missing for three weeks and is concerned for the Helmet of Fate. * August 19, 20:22 EDT: The team arrives in Salem in search of the Tower of Fate. * August 20, 03:48 EDT: Wally West adds the Helmet of Fate to his collection of souvenirs in the Cave. * August 27, 06:17 EDT: Batman intervenes on Young Justice's behalf during a failed mission against Clayface. * August 27, 07:58 EDT: Batman has a conference with Aqualad in the Cave over his lack of focus. * August 27, 13:00 UTC-02: Aqualad returns to Poseidonis and is welcomed by Aquaman. * August 27, 20:04 EDT: Dick Grayson vents his frustration in a training room in Wayne Manor, while being monitored by Batman and Alfred Pennyworth in the Batcave. * August 27, 20:05 CDT: Jay Garrick's birthday is celebrated at the West home. Rudy West, Mary West, Wally West, Barry Allen, Iris West, Jay Garrick, and Joan Garrick are present. * August 27, 22:06 EDT: Artemis learns she was given a full Wayne Foundation scholarship to Gotham City Academy. She accepts, for her mother. September * September 3, 04:49 EEST: The Light's new partner sends the Sphere to the Bialyan desert. * September 3, 21:08 UTC-02: Aqualad departs Poseidonis and arrives at the Cave for a mission briefing that involves a power surge detected in the Bialyan desert. * September 4, 00:16 EEST: With the team stricken with amnesia, Miss Martian encounters Superboy, driven by animal impulse, in the Bialyan desert on the night of a full moon. * September 4, 12:02 EEST: Robin observes Bialyan Republican Guard on route to dispatch Kid Flash and Artemis. * September 5, 02:32 EEST: The team reunites at the Bio Ship, parked at the Bialya-Qurac border, with the Sphere. * September 7, 19:20 NST: Cat Grant reports for GBS from Taipei. Red Arrow foils an assasination attempt. * September 7, 6:41 EDT: Miss Martian and Superboy prepare for school. Martian Manhunter reveals his and Red Tornado's secret identities. Superboy gains his civilian name, Conner Kent. * September 7, 7:58 EDT: Miss Martian and Superboy arrive at Happy Harbor High, where they meet Mal Duncan (Mal), Karen Beecher (Bumblebee), Wendy Harris, Marvin White and their teacher Lucas "Snapper" Carr. References Category:A to Z Category:Timeline